The Otter and the Hare
by Maddie Corvus
Summary: Hermione and Luna are in their 7th year, and they love each other, but neither knows the other does. Lumione, femmeslash, M for future chapters which might include sexual themes and possible coarse language and violence.


**AN: Well, this is my first ever femmeslash or slash of any kind. So, I hope you guys like it.  
>And, yeah, I slightly edited what takes place in the story of Harry Potter, but it is minor and works for the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the same compartment as always, reading up for my last year, when I heard someone knock on the door. I looked up, only to see the silky falls of platinum blond hair, the way it just slightly bounced and rippled, a lock of it fell gracefully over eyes the soft blue of a summer sky. Through them shone a strange and intriguing blend of childlike curiosity and yet serene wisdom not found in many of her relatively tender age of 17. A sweet smile, paired with her quirky personality and almost otherworldly beauty, had haunted my dreams in the most wonderful way for years. She looked at me, and in her usual dreamy tone, asked, "What is that you are reading, Hermione?" as she sat down across from me.<p>

Returning to reality, I said, "Medieval Laws and Practices of European Witches and Wizards. It is all about, well, exactly what it sounds like it is about." Feeling a bit awkward, I said the next thing that came into my head, "How was your summer?" I looked down at my lap in embarrassment as I began to mentally chide myself. _I am supposed to be the brightest witch of our age, and the only thing I can think of is "How was your summer?" What is wrong with me? I hope she doesn't notice how I am acting, it would be terrible if she figured it out. _Looking up again, I realized that Luna had been watching me, and waited for me to pick up my head before answering.

"I had a good summer. Good break from fighting Voldemort, and me and Daddy went looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack again. I am sure we will find it one day," she said in her dreamy voice, her silvery blue eyes intent on my face, so I had to hide my smile at what she had said. She then continued by saying, "I hope you had a nice thought, it certainly looked like you were. That is why I didn't want to bother you while you were thinking."

"Thanks for being so considerate, Luna. I am glad that you had a good summer. Mine was pretty good." I didn't add that I spent it thinking about her, and wishing I could do what I had been dreaming about for the past three years, since the two of us had met on this very train at the beginning of my fourth year, Luna's third. I ever remembered the first day I met her, and what I was thinking when I first saw her. And, I recall that even then, I knew after meeting her, that my lifer had been changed somehow.

* * *

><p>I had been sitting next to Ron, when a girl came to the door with Ginny, and when I looked at her, I thought she was a goddess come to earth. From her blonde hair so light it was nearly silver to her beautiful and dreamlike blue eyes to her stunning pale skin and dreamy expression on her face, she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. But, I couldn't act on my feelings, in case she didn't reciprocate, and because everyone thought I was in love with Ron. Don't get me wrong, he is a great guy, but I haven't been attracted to a man ever. But, when I saw that radiant creature walk into our compartment, I had to act extra uninterested, so as to keep my straight cover story in check.<p>

Ginny looked at me as she and the other girl walked in, and took seats, and I could tell she saw what the others wouldn't see; that I was attracted to the blonde girl. She was the only person, aside from my parents, who knew about my secret, and she had sworn to keep it, especially from her brother, who she knew liked me, but he is my best friend, other than Harry, and I don't want to hurt him. Ginny smiled at me, as if about to laugh, but instead introduced us to the radiant girl, saying that her name is Luna Lovegood, and that she is a Ravenclaw in her year. Luna sat down across from me, and smiled at me, before pulling out a copy of the Quibbler, and reading it upside down. Ginny looked at me, and a smirk started to show on her face, from where she was sitting next to Luna. I glared at her to stop, but I don't think it did anything to stop her from looking at me like that.

* * *

><p>Returning to the present, I saw that she was once again reading a copy of the Quibbler, this time right side up, and wasn't really paying any attention to me. So, I went back to reading my book, and waited for the Trolley witch to come by, so I could buy us some snacks.<p>

By the time she did come by, we had stopped reading, and were talking about what was going on with our friends. We talked about how Neville, Ron, and Harry were working at the Auror Department, which Luna had to admit made the idea of the Department still working on the Rotfang Conspiracy, since those three would have stopped it if they felt it was happening. And, also about how Ginny was playing for the Holyhead Harpies, and how that was pretty cool.

When the Trolley witch came by, I got up, and offered to pay for our snacks, and Luna said, "If you really wish to do so, I would be glad to accept your offer," in that dreamy voice of her's. So, I bought us each a bag of Bertie Bott's, some licorice wands, a couple Chocolate Frogs, a packet of Drooble's, and some cauldron cakes. I brought these over to Luna, and we sat down and had a nice feast, talking and laughing, and getting to know each other much better than before the War.

About an hour or two later, we pulled into Hogsmeade, and we had changed into our robes, and were ready to return to Hogwarts. We disembarked together, and walked over to Hagrid, who was still calling for the first years, and we said hello to him, and he to us. We continued on with the rest of the students to the carriages, and for the first time, I saw a Thestral. I was staggered for a second by them, having only heard about them from Harry and Luna, and wasn't ready to meet them. Luna could tell I had just seen my first one, and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and said, "They aren't as scary or bad as they look. They are really rather gentle. Let's get to the castle. I hope they have pudding at the Feast. I like pudding, don't you?" as she directed us into the carriage attached to the Thestral I had seen, and it took off, giving us the carriage to ourselves.

When I turned back to Luna, I noticed her soft gray-blue eyes gazed off and upward at the castle in the distance. I took her moment of awe and distraction to drink in the soft outward curve of her lips as she absentmindedly wet them with a quick flick of her tongue. How I would have loved to kiss them so! I could just... imagine how they might yield to the pressure of my own, or the taste of her tongue in my mouth. The impulse tore at me, she was so close... but alas, I stopped myself, feeling my cheeks blush warm as I looked away from her and up toward the magnificent fortress that was Hogwarts. I let my mind wander, wondering what this coming year held in store for me, for her... for us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. Reviews make fics better, and I want this one to be wonderful.<br>And, I am not totally sure where this is going, but it is going to go somewhere great, so I hope you will come along for the ride.  
><strong>


End file.
